Su otra mitad
by Mariohn
Summary: Dos años pueden causar muchos cambios. Algunos que fácilmente no puedes superar. NaruSasu, Viñeta.


**Declaimer:** Naruto (c) Masahi Kishimoto.

Beteado por Natzabel.

* * *

**Su otra mitad**

–Han pasado dos años –murmuró la pelirosa, con un ramo de flores.

Observó la piedra del héroe sin parar durante minutos, en silencio. Hacía frio, y los primeros vientos del invierno le azotaban sin parar, moviéndola de un lado al otro.

Ella sólo miraba.

–Me siento tan culpable…–Susurró en voz alta, mirando al cielo. Las últimas hojas de álamo cayeron hacia ella, guiadas por el viento. Pero a ella no le importó. Su vista sólo estaba dirigida a la fría piedra.

–Perdón, llegué tarde ttebayo –Susurraron a escasa distancia. Sakura se volteó hacia Naruto, dejando que el cabello le tapase la cara. Por el rabillo del ojo le observó.

–No importa –Murmuró. Naruto se acercó a paso rápido y discreto hacia ella, y con un movimiento lento, sacó una hoja de álamo de su cabello.

Naruto estaba hecho todo un hombre. A pesar de ser aún un chiquillo de 20 años, Sakura no pudo evitar pensar que con cada día que pasaba, sus rasgos de niño iban desapareciendo. Su mirada ya no era soñadora y despierta, sino mucho más vivaz. A pesar de aún conservar la determinación que siempre le caracterizó, no pudo evitar sorprenderse con su nueva revelación.

El tiempo había pasado.

–Dos años es mucho tiempo –Dijo a Naruto. El rubio le sonrió con calidez, dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

–Claro que lo es, Sakura-chan. El tiempo siempre pasa, ttebayo –Suspiró. Sakura sintió la mirada de Naruto en ella –Los árboles cresen, las flores se marchitan… el tiempo siempre pasará Sakura-chan. Y algún día también nos dejará atrás–

–No digas eso –Susurró con la voz quebrada. Naruto la soltó, acercándose a la piedra del héroe.

–No había otra opción para él–

–Pero…–

–Han pasado dos años, Sakura-chan–Inquirió, tocando la piedra con una leve caricia –Te estás haciendo daño con esto–

Pero ella negó con la cabeza, atrayendo las flores para su pecho. Para ella nunca sería suficiente. Nunca en la vida sería suficiente.

–Nunca pude ayudarle… –Susurró, cerrando los ojos– Sasuke-kun…–

–¡Claro que sí, ttebayo! Tú creíste en él, tanto como y…–

–Yo había perdido la esperanza de que volviera Naruto –Le interrumpió, abriendo los ojos y dejando las flores en la piedra– Tú eras el único que creía en él–

–Bueno, cada persona es diferente ttebayo –Se encogió de hombros– No puedes culparte toda la vida por ello–

Sakura sonrió. Aún le sorprendía la madurez que su amigo había alcanzado con el tiempo.

–Supongo que tienes razón, futuro Hokage –Hizo una risita al ver la cara enorgullecida de su amigo.

Pero sí que tenía razón. Aunque aún lamentaba la muerte de Sasuke. Y probablemente lo lamentaría toda la vida.

Pero era tiempo de avanzar.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia, en nombre de su amigo y primer amor, antes de darle la espalda junto a Naruto.

Caminaron en silencio durante todo el camino hacia el hospital. En algún momento Sakura sollozó. No por su amor no correspondido. No por su orgullo. Tal vez no por Sasuke.

Por Naruto.

–También te herí a ti–Murmuró la pelirosa de la nada. Naruto se volteó hacia ella, curioso.

–¿Cómo? –Preguntó. Sakura asintió.

–Te obligué a jurarme que lo traerías de vuelta. A arriesgar tu vida en vano y…–Pero Naruto negó con la cabeza.

–Sasuke es tan o más importante para mí, como lo fue para ti Sakura-chan –Sakura lo miró confusa por el tono presente en el que usó la frase, pero decidió omitir aquello. –Si no lo hubieses pedido de todas formas lo hubiese hecho ttebayo–

La pelirosa asintió, un poco más calmada. Aunque Naruto se lo dijera toda la vida, a ella aún le costaba entenderlo.

–Gracias…–

Naruto sonrió, dándole un pequeño abrazo que la otra correspondió. Ambos se separaron haciendo una sonrisa.

–Debo trabajar –Murmuró la chica apuntando hacia el hospital. Naruto asintió.

–Iré por Mizuki. No anda de muy buenos ánimos últimamente, ya sabes –Hizo un movimiento curvo sobre su vientre. Sakura hizo una risita.

–Te dije que era normal. Es un cambio hormonal muy grande Naruto. Sé amable con ella –Sonrió dándole la espalda. Su amigo había logrado encontrar a alguien y ser feliz. Ya era tiempo que ella hiciera lo mismo.

Ya era tiempo de volver a encauzar su camino.

Mientras tanto, Naruto sonrió al ver que su amiga se alejaba. Al final exhaló un suspiro. Una culpa menos que agregar a su historial.

Caminó hacia su casa alegremente comprando un poco de tomate en el camino. Tenía que tener un regalo entre manos, o lo obligarían a dormir en el sofá _otra vez_. Menuda _mujer_ la que fue a desposar.

–¡Llegue! –Gritó sacándose las sandalias y dejando la bolsa con tomates en la entrada. Inmediatamente un grito se escuchó.

–¡Naruto! –

_Oh, oh…_ Pensó suspirando y caminando por la sala hacia el jardín. Maquinó al menos diez excusas creíbles, pero al final optó por decirle la verdad.

Ya se podía meter a la cama cuando su _mujercita_ durmiera.

–Oye teme, te dije que no salieses al jardín sin hacer el jutsu. Podría venir alguien de improviso ttebayo –Se quejó sentándose a su lado. El pelinegro le frunció el ceño.

–Odio ese jutsu –Se cruzó de brazos. Naruto sonrió abrazándole por la espalda y besándole la coronilla, antes de pasar una mano por su abultado vientre en una caricia despreocupada.

–Te quiero vivo, es en serio Sasuke –Murmuró. Escuchó un suspiro en el otro chico quien se apoyó en su hombro, entrecerrando los ojos.

–Tengo sueño dobe… –Fue lo único que dijo. Naruto supo, hace dos años, que la suerte de Sasuke estaba echada. Que en cuanto pusiera un pie en Konoha sería su fin. Y cuando él, ayudado de Kakashi decidieron ocultarle al mundo que Sasuke estaba vivo, Naruto supo que fue la mejor opción que pudo haber tomado, a pesar de todo. Decisión que fue reafirmada cuando el azabache y él tomaron la determinación de dejar de comportarse como unos críos y dejarse llevar por lo que realmente sentían.

Hace dos años, Naruto había perdido un amigo. Pero había ganado un compañero, un amante, una _esposa_, alguien con quién sabia que pasaría el resto de su vida.

Con todo el peso de la culpa, con todo lo que eso incluía.

–¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó el azabache, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Naruto le volteó delicadamente, rozando sus labios con los del chico.

–Fui con Sakura-chan a ver _tu sepelio_ ttebayo –Susurró abrazándole– Fue un poco duro para ella, pero decidió salir adelante–

–Me alegro –respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Naruto negó con la cabeza, haciendo una pequeña sonrisa.

–Te traje tu droga –Señaló la bolsa con tomates que había dejado en la entrada. Sasuke sonrió de lado.

–¿Por qué crees que te dejé entrar así como así?–

Hace dos años, Naruto había perdido un amigo.

_Pero había ganado a su otra mitad_.


End file.
